


Like a Virgin 宛若处女

by Mirkwood_thrandolas



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkwood_thrandolas/pseuds/Mirkwood_thrandolas
Summary: 舞会上，醉酒的莱戈拉斯十分胆大的贴近了她的父亲。





	Like a Virgin 宛若处女

**Author's Note:**

> 舞会上，醉酒的莱戈拉斯十分胆大的贴近了她的父亲。

一切都是在那个舞会上开始的。

莱戈拉斯被莫名其妙的灌了酒，然后才有的和几个男生跳了舞这件事。

他都看到了。他那时候就站在那里。亲子舞会本来就应该家长和孩子一起参加——只是瑟兰迪尔作为Mirkwood总裁实在抽不开身。他是这么说的。那时候话没讲完莱戈拉斯已经气红了眼圈跑进自己的屋子里，砰的一声甩上门。

 

 

瑟兰迪尔眼见着本应属于自己的珍宝落在他人手心。

他站在舞会入场那里，看着自己的女儿翩翩起舞。“过于放肆。”瑟兰迪尔想，“我不在的时候就可以为所欲为？”在一众俊男靓女里，她仍然使最出众的那一个，天使般的脸庞和身材，却像撒旦一样引他堕落。

“否则我们也不至于落到这步田地。”总裁垂下眼睫。

瑟兰迪尔看见男生搭在女儿腰间的手时已经微微眯起眼睛勾起冷笑，看到那人将手指穿插进莱戈拉斯绸缎般的金发中他终于忍不住了。

“莱戈拉斯，你喝多了。” 他快步走过去，将女儿从那高中毛头小子里拽过来，半是搂在怀里的样子比阿拉贡更像是捧着什么绝世珍宝。

女孩子咯咯笑起来。她伸出手捏住男人的下巴，“我是喝多了，你不该在这里的——讨厌的父亲正在开会呢…”

显然，她以为这是幻觉。瑟兰迪尔哑然失笑。

“我带你去醒醒酒。”他指的只是离开这个地方。找一个清静的地方，两个人好好谈一谈。

 

众人都在室内闹着。没人注意到瑟兰迪尔带着莱戈拉斯从侧门离开了会场，除了Rays。从高一的第一学期开始，他就喜欢上了莱戈拉斯。喜欢她的朝气蓬勃，喜欢她的上进，喜欢她的幽默，喜欢她的大方不做作。“抱歉，但是我们只能做朋友…因为，我有喜欢的人了…”那时候还有点稚嫩的音色。莱戈拉斯咬了咬嘴唇，脸上一抹酡红。

Rays跟着那两人出去后，一开始并没有找到莱戈拉斯。直到他漫无目的的环视着周围，看到有着一头金色大波浪，穿着红礼裙的纤细的女生在靠近树林的边缘站着，她身旁有一位比她高半头多的男人，身材高大，也有着金色长发。

他们父女二人很像，某种程度上来说。他眯起眼睛，企图看得更清楚一些那边在发生什么。 他再睁开眼时看到少女正踮起脚尖试图亲吻男人。

Wait？！What the fuck？！Rays瞪大了眼睛。

“那到底是不是莱戈拉斯的父亲瑟兰迪尔先生…？”他努力眯起眼睛辨别。

难道那是莱戈拉斯几年前就喜欢的人了吗…他们认识那么久，从女孩子一出生就开始，他就认识她了，作为她的父亲。Rays有些难以置信，有些难以接受这背德的感情。喜欢一个错误的人并不代表她是一个坏人，说到底，这也不是她能选择的。Rays握紧了手，拉了拉衣领回到室内。

 

随时有可能被人的撞见的禁忌感让莱戈拉斯脑子发热，思维混乱。正是这种偷情一样的快乐让她愈发的热情大胆，她手中攥着父亲的金发，微微用力让那一向高高在上的男人为她低下头。

“这样子我才可以吻到你。”她闭着眼，刷着睫毛膏而过于浓丽的睫毛在夏夜的风中微微颤动。

她错过了父亲眼中化不开的深情和放任沉沦的失神。

“就算是梦，我也要赌一把…”眼睛睁开。软绿撞进灰蓝里。

她猝不及防的被卷进父亲眼中的深潭。

少女不甚熟悉的吻技让做父亲的颇为开心。他感受到莱戈拉斯舔舐他的下唇，上唇，却因为他紧阖的唇齿而无法进一步探索。只能一次次的用舌头舔过父亲的牙齿。

“你张开嘴。”女孩子有些气急败坏的放开男人，这样说着，“你这样闭着嘴我…唔！”

尾音被吞进深吻里。

瑟兰迪尔一手紧扣着女孩子脑袋，一手揽过她的腰。他们之间不再有任何间隙，近到不可思议，仿佛骨血相融。

一体。生来便是。仿佛本应如此。

莱戈拉斯甚至不会换气，任由男人在她口中搜刮蜜液，吮吸的她舌尖发麻。她将双臂环上父亲的脖子，穿着高跟鞋还要踮起脚，配合着父亲的节奏舔弄对方。

突然间女孩子停了下来，因为缺氧而变得迷蒙的绿眼睛认真的看着瑟兰迪尔，而后促狭的笑了一下。屈起膝盖，轻轻顶了顶。

“我感受到它了…”他们唇眼相对，炙热的情感清晰无比。莱戈拉斯听到父亲猛然加重的呼吸轻笑一声，伸出手在那里揉了一下，“您现在就想要我，是不是？”她微微用力从父亲的怀抱中脱身，拉住男人的手，一歪头“这边。”

 

是一个小凉亭，十分隐蔽的藏在一片树木里——连通往这里的石路都没有。女孩子狡黠的笑了笑，不甚明亮的月光里她的眼睛仿佛会发光。“瑟兰迪尔，”她鲜少这么唤他，“我想要你操我。”她有一些害羞，却强装镇定的样子十分可爱，也十分惹人怜爱。

“…就现在。”她扯开自己晚礼服背后的衣带，红色的裙子掉落在地，皎洁月光下是美好无比的少女胴体。

肌肤细腻，有些白的过分。微微突出的锁骨投下一小片阴影，饱满的胸部在蕾丝内衣里包裹着，纤细的腰肢，少女浅粉色内裤下的两条长腿因为局促不安而相互蹭着。莱戈拉斯甜甜的笑起来，蹲下身子解开了父亲的腰带。白色纯棉内裤已经被渗出的精水打湿一小片，莱戈拉斯探出舌尖舔了舔，又轻轻咬了咬，然后被男人捏住了脸颊，“不要用牙。”

女孩子笑了笑，便用牙齿勾着内裤边缘把它拉了下来，一瞬间浓郁的情欲味道瞬间包裹住她，一声抑制不下的呻吟逃出口中。她有些微凉的脸颊贴近那根火热的东西，拇指与十食指揉捏着柔嫩的前端。在任由父亲的肉棒在她脸上留下一串淫靡的水迹后，莱戈拉斯张口将它迎了进去。

这尺寸于任何人而言都较大，更何况身为处女的莱戈拉斯，连小半根也含不下，只能吮吸着茎头，剩下的部分用手不轻不重的撸动。瑟兰迪尔垂下眼睫，看着女儿努力取悦自己的模样，轻笑了两声，抚摸着莱戈拉斯的头发。摸起来很滑很软，叫人爱不释手。

“呵啊…”莱戈拉斯舔着软沟，舌尖灵活的试探着前面的小孔，试图堵住往外流的液体。“唔， 好大，好热…”在第三次尝试为父亲做深喉之后，她这么评价道。

瑟兰迪尔为女儿的大胆哑然。显然，她清醒时绝不会讲出这种话；那么她现在…于是男人把跪在地上半裸的少女拉起来，让她坐在自己怀里，两人私密的地方隔着层濡湿的布料，莱戈拉斯还不断的蹭着，嘴中半是娇喘的呼唤父亲。瑟兰迪尔伸出食指试图按住女儿嘴唇，却被对方用舌尖迎接，女孩子清亮却也迷蒙的眼神中只透露一个讯息：“我爱你，所以我对你有情欲。”

“爸爸…给我吧？”无辜的语气。让人联想到得不到糖果而失望的小孩子，“我想要你…”她伸手去抚摸男人勃发的器官，低低笑起来，将沾满精水的手指涂抹于唇上，微微张开嘴像是渴望一个湿吻。

“Tienstoi tranquille, enchant. Comprendustu?（安静点，孩子。懂吗？）”突然间严厉的语气有些吓到了女孩子，她停止了自己的作为，可怜兮兮的望着男人。

总裁平日里习惯于强势的去命令，但鲜少这么对待自己的明珠。“抱歉。”沉默了一会儿，他说，“你知道我是谁吗？”

莱戈拉斯笑的弯起眼睛，猛然凑近看着父亲俊美年轻的面容，“我怎么会不知道呢，您养育了我十七年。瑟兰迪尔。”

十七年。他眼神一暗。

“那你也不会后悔吗…做这些事情？本应该属于爱人之间的事情…”他叹了口气，偏过头去似乎有些害怕听到女儿的回答。

“Shh..我不会后悔的。今晚，我们就是爱人。我爱你，你一直知道的吧？”她轻盈的像一只猫，从他怀中溜出去，张嘴把父亲胯下蓄势待发的东西含进嘴中，猛然一吸，“所以…”

莱戈拉斯站起来。在这个角度她终于可以俯视自己的父亲。面对面她慢慢跨坐在瑟兰迪尔身上，在对方没意识到她到底要干嘛之前，她已经用手指调整好父亲性器的位置毅然坐了下去，“我愿意把第一次……唔”

温暖的，带有醇厚烟草气息的，湿润的口腔。瑟兰迪尔再一次吻了她，堵住了她的话和因疼痛而有的哭腔。两人韵律和谐的亲吻，舌尖贴在一起，然后莱戈拉斯感受到父亲舔过自己的上颚，她微微用力推开了对方，即使额角疼的渗出汗，她磕磕绊绊的继续说道，“给你。”

不太明亮的月光也能让她清楚的看到父亲眼中炙热的情感，和眼睫上挂着的透明水液。

“不要为我流泪。”她笑了笑，在瑟兰迪尔额头上轻轻吻了一下，“待会我还得被你弄哭呢。”

“痛吗？”他轻轻的问，手指探到两人相连的位置摸了摸，“还好，没出血。下次不要这么莽撞了。”

莱戈拉斯强撑着笑了笑，“我怕你今晚不给我——如果我不主动的话。”

然后是一阵沉默。瑟兰迪尔不想骗她，可她说的是真的。自己未必会给她，在女儿如此不清醒的情况下。他怕到时候女儿清醒过来，莱戈拉斯只当这是一场过分的酒后乱性，并借此将他推离她的身侧。

她知道她说对了。虽然心里有些介意，但还是有些小得意的讲，“所以我算是先下手为强啦。以后我可是你的人了！”她有些孩子气的嘟起嘴，眼神亮晶晶的。

“好点吗？”瑟兰迪尔还是没敢动，用手安慰般摩擦着女孩儿腰间滑嫩的肌肤。

莱戈拉斯吸了吸鼻子，“说不痛，那肯定是假的。”她环上父亲的脖子，将饱满的左乳送到瑟兰迪尔面前，男人顺势含住了挺立的红色乳尖。他没忽视右边，温热的手掌覆上去，从浅浅摩擦变为大力的揉弄，指间夹住受刺激的樱桃微微用力换来女儿如同百灵鸟一样婉转清脆的声音。莱戈拉斯下体酸胀，心中满满当当的感觉似乎要溢出来——已经溢出来了，变为各处的水液。眼泪与体液。她胡乱的呼喇着父亲的长发，将自己头发捋到后面，伸长脖颈的样子像一种高贵的天鹅。拉近一些，再拉近一些，瑟兰迪尔舔舐她的侧颈，舌头贴在鼓动的血脉上。他想到这中有一半，是属于他的，于是便有少见的温柔爬上眼梢。

等莱戈拉斯稍微习惯了一些，他才动作轻慢的在处女的身体里开垦。紧闭的前路因为势不可挡的兵力而打开。

夏夜的偏僻凉亭十分安静。偶尔的虫鸣成了和一首淫欲之歌的重奏。暧昧低喘和叹息无一不昭示着这是一场令人心神合一的完美性爱。只有他，作为她的父亲，她的爱人，她的瑟兰迪尔，才能给予她的。

骑乘并不是一个适合新手女方的体位，于是瑟兰迪尔只好后入她，这需要莱戈拉斯弯着腰撑在坐凳上。但是她不同意，“不，我想看着你。”她转过身体看着父亲变得有些意乱情迷的面容，笑的像只刚偷吃鱼的小猫。于是瑟兰迪尔只好让她靠在柱子上，莱戈拉斯的右腿踩在凉亭中可以坐下的地方，另一条腿直立着，这样大开的姿势让她父亲的掠夺变得更加方便。男人再次扶着下身慢慢撞了进去，他能看到紧致的穴口正一寸寸艰难的吞吃着自己那根炙热的肉棒，“舒服么，我的公主？”沙哑的声线里满是情欲的味道。

莱戈拉斯环着他的脖子，浅绿的眼睛微微发红，盈满了生理性泪水，她回答不上来什么完整的句子，只能嗯嗯啊啊的回应。他将女儿的腿抬了起来，挂在胳膊肘那里，顺便吮吻了一下少女羊脂玉一般的足尖，惹来莱戈拉斯娇嗔一般的埋怨。突然加快的速度昭示着瑟兰迪尔快要达到高潮，少女坏心的猛然夹紧了那处，果不其然她父亲闷哼一声，然后捏了捏莱戈拉斯软弹的臀部，“调皮。”

“爸爸，我要你射进来嘛…”莱戈拉斯知道父亲不会这么做，但是她想要他这样，就像一种仪式。所以她选择去刻意刺激瑟兰迪尔。

“不行，你会怀孕的。”他温暖的笑容近乎要溺毙了情窦初开的少女。

瑟兰迪尔果然是一个让人目眩神迷的存在。莱戈拉斯迷迷糊糊的想，依旧不依不饶的想得到那些，“就一次，不会的。以后我们戴套，好不好？就内射这一次啦…”

男人只是卡紧了女儿的髋部，下身撞击在柔软温热的甬道里，快速而精准的攻击莱戈拉斯的敏感点。“唔啊…轻，轻点…爸爸…啊！！”

一阵温暖的热流冲击着紧致的内部，莱戈拉斯甜甜的笑了，凑上去吻了一下父亲的唇角。

 

 

这次结合漫长而舒畅。毋庸置疑莱戈拉斯拥有了完美的第一次，不仅仅是因为是她的爱人足够温柔，更因为那是她深爱的父亲给予的。

“我终于得到你了。”她累的几乎虚脱，眼皮不住的打架，却强撑着看着皎洁月光下父亲温柔朦胧的神情。

“我一直都是你的。”他拨开莱戈拉斯额前汗湿的头发，笑着轻吻女孩儿的额头，“困了就睡吧，我抱你回去。”

 

END


End file.
